<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fortnite: The Storm Chronicles - Book 1 - Those Who Remain by ItsTrevor (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754035">Fortnite: The Storm Chronicles - Book 1 - Those Who Remain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ItsTrevor'>ItsTrevor (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fortnite: The Storm Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fortnite is a good game, Foul Language, Friend me on Fortnite: Trevor_N, ItsTrevor, Save the World needs more content updates, Swearing, fortnite, hi i am Trevor and I wrote this story, yeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ItsTrevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm has killed 95% of people on Earth. The survivors must band together and live to see another day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fortnite: The Storm Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started like every other Saturday.</p>
<p>The sun was shining. Children were playing on the grass, or inside playing games. Adults were going about their day.</p>
<p>No one saw the storm until it was too late...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first big series, let me know your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Day Things Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story starts, we meet our main protagonist, Ramirez.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday, 7:30 AM</p><p>*RIIIIIIIIIING*</p><p> </p><p>*RIIIIIIIIIING*</p><p>Ramirez reached out from under her bed covers and grabbed her alarm clock and threw it against the wall. She groaned, still feeling a little tired. Even though it was a weekend, Ramirez still had to get up early for her combat training at 9:00. She had taken these classes since she was 7 years old.</p><p>Ramirez had decided that she wanted to be a hero and save the world, after she discovered the murder of her parents at age 5. She was taken in by her uncle, who encouraged Ramirez's aspiration.</p><p>Ramirez got up out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. With the water hitting her skin, her mind drifted off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Bunker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A massive bang made Ramirez hit her head on the shower wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet some new faces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The eyes of hundreds of people met Ramirez's. Men, women, and children.</p><p>She could see a few familiar faces, to Ramirez's relief. Her uncle wasn't visible. She wasn't quite sure what to do now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone stared in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BOOM.</p><p> </p><p>BOOM.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>